Stony-Hearted
by Who The Heck Is Bucky
Summary: A short Stony one-shot in which The Avengers are forced to do karaoke at a local coffee shop as a team building exercise.


**Hello everyone! This fanfic is based on the song "Suspicious Minds" by the one, the only, Elvis Presley. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so if it sucks, then I'm sorry. Italics represent singing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I sadly do not own nor am I in any way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel (as awesome as that would be.)**

_We can't go on together with suspicious minds..._

I bet your wondering how I got here. Well it's a long story, so, please, sit down, this could take a while.

It all started yesterday morning with a call from the infamous Nick Fury, which is of course never a good sign. He said over the phone how we needed to work on being a team. So he had reserved us a spot at a local coffee shop that has nightly karaoke, thinking that singing together would somehow improve the way we fight and work together. As if singing and fighting were basically the same thing. But of course Nick Fury knows best, so tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp, The Avengers would be meeting at said coffee shop for a little karaoke team building.

The team was obviously opposed to the idea, but once Fury has his mind set on something, there's no arguing with him.

So, the next afternoon, The Avengers got ready and headed downstairs, out of The Avengers Compound, and hopped into a car that would take them all to the coffee shop.

The car ride was silent. No one wanted to talk about what was about to go down in that coffee shop. The audience won't even know what hit them.

Once they got there they walked through the door together and sat down at a large booth near the stage. Tony immediately called over the waiter and ordered drinks for everyone. Although he didn't know why he ordered Steve drinks seeing that he can't get drunk. I guess he just didn't want Steve to feel left in any way for some strange reason.

"Yeah, we'll take twenty-four shots please," said Tony very nonchalantly. "Four for each of the six of us." This earned him some very surprised looks from his five teammates.

"What," Tony said surprised by his teammates reactions. "If we're going to get up on that stage and sing, we're going to need some liquid courage."

Then, after the waiter brought their drinks, which they quickly drank repeatedly without hesitation, the karaoke manager announced which two lucky people were going to have the honor of singing the next song. It was, of course, to be sung by Tony and Steve.

As they walked up to the stage Steve asked Tony which song he would like to sing. Tony was clearly drunk and said, "it's a surprise." Steve answered with a simple "okay."

When they got on stage, Tony stumbled up to the microphone and said, "I would like to dedicate this next to song to my good friend Steve. This song is very special to me and I hope you guys enjoy it." Tony said this while slurring his words, and he then proceeded to grab Steve's shoulder and bring him into a very awkward feeling side hug. "So, without further ado, the song we will be singing tonight is "Suspicious Minds" by the one, the only, Elvis Presley."

And so, there they were, up on stage, together, singing.

_We can't go on together with suspicious minds..._

As they sang together Tony kept giving Steve these looks that he just couldn't quite decipher. But he couldn't say that he didn't like the looks Tony was giving him. He didn't know why, but those looks were making him go crazy. He could hardly contain the whimper that was attempting to escape his mouth every time he opened it to sing.

Steve never knew that Tony could sing so well. He had an amazing voice, it was so clear and so crisp, it was like nothing he had ever heard before. He couldn't imagine what Tony's voice would sound like if he wasn't drunk if this is how it sounds when he is. It was just simply beautiful, almost as beautiful as Tony Stark himself.

Steve didn't know why he was having these feelings, but he definitely was, and he couldn't surpress them. The worst part was that he knew Tony could never have the same feelings for him.

Just as Steve started walking over to their table Tony grabbed Steve forcefully and took him outside into the alleyway and shoved him onto the wall, not letting him get loose.

"What are you doing," asked a very surprised Steve.

"Shhh...," said Tony, shoving his finger very sloppily against Steve's lips, still obviously very drunk.

Then came the kiss, it was hot, it was heavy, it was furious. It was needy and desperate and Steve just let it happen. Because although this was so wrong, it just felt so right. Steve then returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. It continued like this for a few minutes, only stopping for air when necessary. Although Steve didn't want to, they finally ended the kiss.

"Well Rogers, what did you think," asked a still drunk Tony.

"I think you're drunk Tony and you know it."

"But tell me you don't want to take this further," Tony said, rolling his eyebrows in a very stupid looking way that Steve couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'm taking you home Tony."

"No, Steve, come on, don't do this. At least let me explain myself and maybe you'll change your mind," said Tony with a wink, earning him yet another laugh from Steve.

"Fine, I'll let you explain yourself."

"Steve, I'm sorry if me kissing you was coming on to strong, well, actually, I'm not sorry at all. I've been waiting for that moment for so long. Because the truth is, I can't get enough of you Cap. You're always on my mind and I know it's probably stupid of me to have these feelings for you because there's obviously no way that you even remotely feel the same way about me, but I thought I would at least try to do something about it. And now I'm realizing as I say this out loud just how stupid all of this really sounds. But the truth is, I love you Cap, and that's the real, full truth, and I can't try to hide these feelings anymore."

"You're joking right?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid..."

"No, it's not stupid at all. I've been having these feelings too, but I just didn't act on them because I assumed that there was no way you had the same feelings for me. I love you too Tony, so much."

"Well, aren't we just a bunch of idiots," said a still very shocked Tony.

"What do you say we go for round two then Stark?"

"Well I can't say I would be opposed to that offer Rogers."

"Then what are we waiting for," Steve asked, pulling Tony into another deep kiss.

"I think I could get used to this," said Tony.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the team that we're kind of like a thing now," asked Steve.

"No, they'll figure it out eventually."

"For now, I think you should get some rest. Its been a long day and you're very drunk, so it's probably best that you go to bed and get some sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"As tempting as that offer seems, I'm going to have to pass."

"Your loss Rogers."

"All right, let's get you home."

Later that night when all The Avengers came home after their night out in the town, Steve carried Tony into his room and laid him down gently on his bed. Then when Steve could hear the quiet melodic breathing of Tony and he was sure that Tony was asleep, Steve crawled onto the other side of the bed, under the covers, and fell into a peaceful sleep with the man of his dreams laying right beside him.

**Hello again everyone! I know it was really bad right? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave a like and a comment if possible. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
